


Unsure

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in a new relationship and Dean can't figure out how that changes things. He doesn't want to admit that he wants to cuddle, and that he wants to be the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

Dean pulls up in front of their motel room, already having paid for the next couple nights, and steps awkwardly out of the Impala. “Come on, uhh…. Bro.” He sighs, grabbing their duffel bags and goes to unlock their door.

 

Sam chuckles, smiling at Dean’s awkwardness since they got together. After grabbing the cooler, he follows his brother into their room. “Dean. You can still call me anything you want. Well, I’m not your bitch, but you can still call me yours if you want to be my jerk.”

 

Since they admitted their feelings, three days ago, Dean still hadn’t gotten over whatever change he thought this would bring. He simply nods, smirking. “okay, but let’s be honest. You’re totally my bitch.”

 

“Yeah, okay Jerk.” He smirks, leaving a quick kiss on his brother’s cheek before he sprawls himself across the bed farthest from the window. He stares at the ceiling, thinking aloud. “We could get a single bed now. It’s not like we’ll be using the second one.”

 

Dean shakes his head in amusement. “Maybe I draw the line at co-sleeping.” He laughs, “even though we both know I don’t.”

 

“I know you don’t.” Sam smiles, turning on his side and staring at Dean. “Come here. I want to cuddle.”

 

“Cuddle? Is that something we do now?” Dean asks, embarrassed as he catches Sam’s eye.

 

Sam shrugs, “We don’t have to.” He smiles reassuringly, sitting up. “Really. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to.”

 

“uh. What are you doing?” Sam asks, as Dean climbs into his lap and curls himself up.

 

Dean shrugs, nuzzling Sam’s neck. “shut up.” He smiles, happy he could make Sam really laugh. “we can cuddle, but I’m not leaving your arms.”

 

“Okay Jerk.” He chuckles, maneuvering them around to lie down. He holds Dean close to his body, knowing how much Dean needs this little piece of comfort. Even if he can’t ask for it.

 

“Thanks Bitch.” He smiles, giving in to what his body wants and relaxing in his brother’s arms.  


End file.
